Akeboshi
by CuRaRa
Summary: Being together with someone isn't as easy as some people think, especially when the person you care for is your childhood friend and happens to know almost everything about you. HamaIzu, This paring seriously needs more love. Sidepairings: HanaTaji and AbeMiha. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The story is written by two roleplayers called Cubey and Rararin, we decided to upload this to here to share it to all of you.**

**No hate thank you it's the first roleplay to fic- thing for both of us, alright? ;) **

**Here goes:  
**

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and Nishiuras' baseball team would have their practices like they do almost everyday after school. The biggest difference in Wednesday's practices was that the team got a spectator, since he didn't have his basketball practices on Wednesdays. The cheering squad leader enjoyed the fact that he was able to watch the practices once a week, sometimes more often, since he wasn't able to play himself anymore because of his little league elbow. He usually sat at the bench smiling widely watching the others play and sometimes shout with the others if someone hits a homerun when hitting a ball with 140km/h speed.

Even that the blonde enjoyed watching the team play, he most of the time watched at one particular player on the court, Nishiuras' only switch hitter. Hamada often caught himself daydreaming of the shorter teen and watching him play baseball didn't make it any better. The freckled one sure had noticed the older teen to watch at his training but tried his best to avoid the stare of the other teen.

The practice was closing to its' end and Momoe would call everyone to gather up. Hamada was also called to listen up what the coach had to say for the team, even that he was only spectating, he was happy of that, since he was able to feel he was part of the team during those times.

The players headed towards the showers. Hamada ran to the switch hitter, who had just quit chatting with Mizutani. "Izumi, will you walk home with me?", the taller teen asked smiling widely.

Izumi was sweaty and tired after the training and seeing the other teen happy and energetic like a little puppy made him sigh. '' Ummm sure.. Just wait a bit ok? I'll go change'' Izumi had known Hamada for a long time, since they were little children but after recent events they had had together made Izumi feel uncomfortable. It was only when they were the two of them and the awkward silence falls among them. Izumi's heart rate will start to rise and he feels how his face starts to get hotter. Izumi wasn't sure why was that, but he certainly wasn't happy with it.

Izumi had a sharp eye and he had noticed some teens getting closer to one another. For example Mihashi was already much more comfortable with Abe and Tajima and Hanai had made a really nice rivalry together. Izumi was actually quite jealous of them because their relationships were doing great but suddenly he had problems with his best friend. Also Hamada and Mihashi had suddenly made a nice team after Mihashi remembered who Hamada was and Izumi actually wasn't part of this, Hamada had never told him about those times he had spent with Mihashi.

Izumi changed his clothes and peeked outside and saw Hamada leaning to the fence and texting someone. Izumi froze for a while and saw how the taller boys blonde hair was pretty looking in the evening sun. Hamada raised his eyes from his phone and looked at Izumi. '' What are you doing Izumi? hahaha'' Hamada laughed softly. Izumi blushed ''... Nothing... Idiot.''

"You were staring at me, don't think I just would let you go with it like that", He smirked lightly and a cheer-ish laugh followed soon after. "Alright alright, not going to tease you, let's go", he patted the shorter one on the head and turned around to start walking towards their houses'. Izumi reached up with the taller teen and tried to hide his small blush on his cheeks.

"Your practice wasn't as tough as it usually is on Wednesdays", Hamada pointed out after both of them had stayed quiet for a while. "Coach wanted to focus on stamina practicing for today, since we usually don't do those exercises", the smaller teen answered while looking forward the path, not even moving his eyes to look at the taller. "Oh I see, I think Hanai does have the best stamina of you guys, but on the other hand he isn't as fast as the rest of you", Hamada thought out loud. "Might be yeah, I don't have time to look at those kind of things when training, but there are couple of them who aren't as fast as Tajima for example, who is amazingly fast", Izumi smiled lightly at the thought of todays running exercise where Tajima had gotten the best time once again.

Hamada let out a small laugh and didn't know should he continue the conversation like this, since he actually had something important to ask the freckled one. He always let himself to escape the situations by talking something pointless. He lifted his gaze from the ground and noticed their walk together would soon end, since the crossroad where they would both take their own paths was seen at the end of the road. 'Come on Yoshiro, you have to do this at some point!'. Izumi had noticed that Hamada was thinking about something. "Izumi, what do you think of me?". "ha?", Izumi raised a brow and looked at the older teen by confused expression. "I know I'm dumb most of the time, but I mean like, you do remember what I said to you couple of months ago?"

Izumi blushed. '' Oh...ah... ummm... I don't... know...'' He couldn't look at Hamada and felt a stinging pain in his chest. '' Lately being with you is kind of weird... I can't think straight at all... But-'' They were interrupted by Izumi's cell phone. '' You can't be kidding me...'' Izumi blushed and in panic dropped his phone to the ground. He kneeled to take the phone but his hand touched the other teen's hand which was thinking the same. Izumi pulled his hand away quickly. '' Sorry... tha..nk you''

Izumi picked the phone. It was his mother who wasn't actually happy for some reason. Izumi didn't even hear what she said, there was something else in his mind. Izumi was only answering ''yeah... mmm ok... yeah''. Completely ashamed of his behaviour.

When the call ended. Izumi could only see Hamada's sad face. '' I'm sorry... Hamada. '' Izumi said with a tired voice. I really have to go now. I think I forgot to do some chores at home.

Hamada smiled even that his heart felt like it would broke in two. "Ah never mind, I'll see you tomorrow?", he asked when they stood up and Izumi was taking his leave. "Sure", the smaller teen answered and gazed down to his phone which was buzzing again. "I'm really sorry Hamada", Izumi said and picked up the call, turned around and started running to the direction where his home was. Hamada was left there alone to watch Izumi's back while he was running off arguing with his mother through the phone. "Seems like I sure do have a horrible relationship with luck", Hamada sighed.

The tall teen set the strap of his bag over his shoulder, took out headphones, put the music loud and shove his hands to his pockets. 'Just wish you could have seen me when it used to come so easy', Hamada sighed at the song which was playing, it's said that music lyrics hit you harder when you're feeling down and only girls do listen to music when they're sad, but Hamada knew many of his friends did it also when they had girl problems. Hamada took his phone out and sent a few texts to his friends and took a quick chat with a friend who knew about him liking Izumi more as a friend, he was kind of Hamada's advisor with things that had something to do with feelings. 'Aww man that sucks, soon I will take you guys to somewhere to have a proper conversation about things !' 'Thanks, but I think that's not needed, better luck next time, hopefully...'.

Hamada scrolled down the chat list after he had reached home and saw Izumi was also online. He typed with trembling fingers, 'Heyya Izumi, all fine with your mother? (: '

Izumi was feeling down. He felt really bad leaving Hamada like that. He was so pissed at his mother but he did his tasks and then shut himself to his room. He felt so bad he almost shed a tear. He saw Hamada's message and felt a little better and thought to himself '' why isn't he mad at me... but good thing he's still speaking to me..'' Izumi wrote. '' She's crazy! I didn't make my bed this morning and she just lost it!''

The two of them talked quite normally but then Izumi felt bad again and wrote. '' I'm really sorry Hamada, I shouldn't have left like that...'' Izumi blushed a bit when he wrote that and was quite happy that Hamada couldn't see his face right now. It was a lot easier for Izumi to write that than actually saying ''I'm sorry'' out loud.

"Mothers, what can you do..." Hamada answered the younger teen. And landed on his bed to his stomach. He knew he shouldn't maybe chat with Izumi that fast after what happened, but he simply wasn't able to stay away from the other. Sure when they were younger and Izumi told him to leave him alone he had gave the freckled one some space for a while, during high school days it had become a little different between them, probably growing up finally? Who knows.

Their chat was about ordinary things and suddenly one message from Izumi made Hamada to sit up against the wall, making sure he wouldn't fall asleep, since he already felt little sleepy. He thought for a while how should he answer, should he say it was alright and just let it go like that or should he try to get the answer now? He made his choice, "It's fine, it was your mother and we both know you shouldn't make mothers angry, who knows what kind of curse she would set on you". Hamada wrote and put the cellphone next to him on the bed for a while and looked out from the window. 'Once a day should be enough… Still, it feels so bad...It might also be good for me that he can't answer properly, who knows how depressed I get when he rejects me'.

'' Are you okay? Really? I actually feel quite bad..'' Izumi managed to write half asleep. Hamada was really dear to him and if he ever would hurt him he would hate himself forever for that. Hamada had always been there for him he was his best friend but suddenly few weeks ago he confessed his feelings to Izumi which he hadn't been expecting at all.

He thought Hamada was a really nice guy, outgoing and confident. Almost total opposite of Izumi. He had always protected Izumi when they were little. Izumi was actually blushing when he was thinking about the good points of Hamada. Izumi started the thought in his mind, what if he actually liked Hamada as well?

Hamada lifted the phone and read the message, clenched his other hand into a fist. He definitely wasn't mad at Izumi, but those kind of comments made him feel bad. He bit his lip, he wasn't going to cry, that's for sure. He managed to keep his cool and answer, "Yeah, nothing to worry about". The blonde felt bad he had to lie to Izumi, but he didn't want to make the other one worry about him.

Since Hamada didn't get any answer after his message Izumi had probably fell asleep. The taller teen got up from the bed and decided to grab something to eat, after that he would go to bed also. He checked his phone to see if Izumi had answered, but the screen was empty, so he decided to catch some sleep himself. The tall teen hardly even fell asleep that night, he was rolling around the bed and while still being awake he heard his clock start buzzing, oh great.

* * *

**Give some feedback if you have something to say, we would like to hear your opinions!**

**ps. Note to all of you, this is going to be a long fic, since the actual roleplay is already 60 pages long... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Time for a new chapter finally! **

**It's Rara this time uploading the chapter, nice to meet ya! Finally something interesting is happening and maybe a hint of the name of this fic is also coming clear to you :) **

**Maybe I shouldn't bother you any longer! Please enjoy :))**

* * *

_''My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_  
_Sneaking out the classroom by the back door._  
_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting, for people like me.''_

_Akeboshi -__** wind**_

The morning classes went by normally and the lunch break had started. Hamada had promised to help Mihashi with math, or at least tried to help if he understood the exercises himself. The two teens were sitting in the class, eating their lunch, when Tajima and Izumi entered the room and sat down with the other two.

"Ha-Hama-chan doesn't usually d-drink coffee", Mihashi pointed out. "Ah you noticed, I just didn't sleep well last night so I thought it would help", Hamada smiled to the younger teen. "Let me taste that", Tajima took the cup from Hamada and smelled the liquid. "eeew, on second thought I don't even wanna know what that tastes like" and the cup was soon returned to its owner. "You want to taste Izumi?", the tall blonde offered the cup towards the freckled one. Hamada tried to act nothing had happened between them, since there was for example Mihashi who noticed pretty fast if there was something going on between anybody.

Izumi looked at the drink and then moved his eyes to the older teen. '' Who would like a drink from you?'' He said with a slight smirk. Izumi tried as well to be normal but was also worried because of what he heard from Hamada and he knew it was mostly because of him. Izumi didn't have any appetite but somehow still managed to eat half of his lunch. '' "Hey, fatty, you want the rest?'' Looking at Hamada.

Hamada quickly took the self made lunch from Izumi's hand and started to shovel the rice into his mouth. There was the other duo trying to steal the meatballs and sausages. '' Izumi! Did you really make this yourself? Be my wife! " Tajima was yelling and trying to stretch to the lunch while Hamada was protecting his precious from the hungry wolves named Tajima and Mihashi. '' S-so-so good!'' Even Mihashi squealed. '' It's ok I guess..'' Izumi said with a tired voice.

Soon the leftovers were eaten and the three teens laid back panting softly. "I think I have never fought over food that much", Hamada said and Mihashi would only nod. "You looked like some kind of animals, happy I wasn't involved" Izumi said and took the empty lunch box. "You make better lunch than my mother does, she always makes the same thing, I'm getting bored of it!", the shortest one said looking at Izumi. "Do the lunch yourself then, you can't complain since she is making it for you".

"I usually just go to the store before school, no one makes me lunch and on the other hand I don't wake up early enough to make one myself", the oldest teen said. "Ha, I wake up 5mins before I have to leave, my big brother usually being the one to wake me up", Tajima said smiling widely. "And your mother had already washed your underwears and choose a clothing for you.", Hamada said smirking lightly at the short teen. "On top of that she has also backed your bag for you", Izumi added. The two of them started laughing while Mihashi was trying not to laugh. "Hey! Not funny, besides she doesn't choose my clothes!", Tajima shouted. "Oh but she does back your bag! " the freckled one pointed out and that caused an new laughing burst out of the two and Mihashi was already letting out couple of giggles.

"Does not! I don't like you two. I'm going to the bathroom", Tajima stood up and left the room. "Call us if you need some help, since your mother isn't here!", Hamada shouted to the short teen. "Haa, anyway what do we have next?" Hamada turned to the other two.

Izumi and Mihashi were already positioning to their desks for a nap.'' I'm going to sleep, don't know about you tough.'' Izumi said with a sharp voice and yawned. Mihashi had already closed his eyes and resting his head to his arms. '' We still have a long day before baseball practices '' Izumi said and closed his eyes.

The class was quiet. There were only the three teens. Everyone else was at the dining hall or outside since it was a beautiful day. Only these teens would have spend it like this, sleeping in the classroom. Tajima soon came back and also sat to his own place to sleep

"Just wondering what I should get prepared for", Hamada agreed on sleeping, since he didn't sleep during the night. He placed his hands on the table and rested his head against them. Tajima was already snoring after a few seconds and Mihashi didn't move around anymore, which usually meant he would soon fall asleep or he was sleeping already. Hamada tried to find a more comfortable position, but he realised it wasn't about the position, it was because of the coffee he had drank a while ago. Slowly he would open up his eyes and stare at the other three sleeping.

His eyes wandered from Mihashi to Tajima and then to Izumi. 'Probably one of the best things of Izumi is to watch him sleep, he is so cute!', the tall teen thought and smiled softly. Izumi had a bad habit of talking in his sleep. This time he actually had a dream about Hamada and how he saw himself hurting the teen he actually treasured the most in his life. '' Ha... Hamada... I'm sorry...'' Izumi mumbled in his sleep. '' I'm sorry...'' He continued and a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

After a while he felt Hamada's hand on his shoulder shaking him. ''Izumi! wake up! Next class is about to start!'' Izumi murmured something and opened his eyes. '' Eh, how long did I sleep...?'' '' Around 20 min, did you sleep well?'' Hamada asked with an unusual worry in his voice. '' I don't have dreams, at least I don't remember them... so I guess I slept well..'' Izumi said with a normal voice. He actually didn't remember anything he just had dreamt about.

Hamada smiled at the younger."Just asking, since you talked about something, but I couldn't get any sense of it", he let out a small laugh when Izumi covered his mouth with his other hand being slightly ashamed he had talked in his sleep once again. The rest of their classmates started to enter the room and the teacher followed soon after, their math lesson was about to start.

The classes went by and it was time for the afternoon club activities. Hamada went to his basketball trainings and the rest of the three went to the baseball practices. In the evening Izumi and Hamada took a quick chat before going to bed, Izumi being again the one to fall asleep first.

On friday during the lunch break Hamada rushed to the three baseball players. "Momoe asked me to do new banners, since most of them are pretty old, I should do them for Monday, and Kajiyama and Umehara don't have time to help me with those, would you three pretty please help? It's mostly painting, so you don't need to be able to sew or anything!", He talked with unusual speed and Mihashi tilted his head after the tall one had finished his sentence. "Tomorrow after school? Please! You could stay the night, so you don't have to rush to home in late hours?". "Pi-Pitching w-with Abe-kun...To-mor-row.. even-ing...", Mihashi managed to say first. "How about you two then?", Hamada asked. "Hmm, It should be alright, but can I ask Hanai to join? I kind of promised to do something with him tomorrow", Tajima said and looked up at the taller. "Sure! Izumi?"

" yeah, I can come. Should I make something? Are your parents home?" Izumi asked the older one and checked his phone. " I can come straight after practice, nothing planned" " I'm alone and You can bring something if you want to, We could just order too if it's too much trouble.." Older teen answered and looked satisfied.

The school day ended and Izumi was walking towards the training field. Hamada was suddenly yelling his name behind him. "stop shouting you stupid, what is it?" Hamada was catching his breath. " you wanna ... Walk home together again...?" Izumi stared at his upperclassman and raised a brow. "my practice will be longer today, you sure you wanna wait?" Hamada nodded. " I guess it's okay, I'll try to get out fast" Hamada's face looked surprisingly happy and that smile got a slight blush run to Izumi's face .

"See you later then!", Hamada said, waving to the younger when he took off to rush to his own practices. He was satisfied he was able to ask the other teen again, even that last time it hadn't ended well when they walked home together. During his practice Hamada looked at the clock every time he was able to, just to see when his practices would be over and he would run to the baseball court.

Hamada sat on the bench which was next to the gate to the court. He had spotted Izumi right when he sat down and let that foolish smile on his face when Izumi noticed the other teen and shared an eye contact with him. Izumi blushed lightly and calmly turned his back towards the older teen, to hide the pink color on his cheeks.

Izumi was the next one to bat and this time choose to hit from the right. He hit the ball and was able to run to the second base, "Nice batting!", Hamada shouted with the others. 'He sure is amazing...' After the practices he waited for Izumi at the bench texting. "Hey lighthouse, let's get going", was all the brunet said, when walking past the other teen. "Coming!", Hamada yelled and followed the other teen.

"Momokan lately does these super tough practices... I'm always super tired after." Izumi whined at Hamada who was walking next to him. The way home took about 30 minutes by foot but this time Izumi felt it took forever. He had nothing to say to his best friend but he was also afraid that Hamada would bring the confession thing up again. Izumi had to speak about something, anything.

" I don't understand you" Izumi said with a small voice but made sure that Hamada could hear him. " Why do you even like me... 'oh shit' "I'm nothing special" 'Izumi, stop it' "you could have any girl in our school you know, you're popular unlike me." Izumi was so pissed at himself. He shouldn't have said those things, he clenched his fists and felt how he started shaking and almost felt like crying again.

The tall teen's eyes went wide, he didn't expect Izumi to bring the topic up at all. "How should I put it..." Hamada rubbed the back of his head. "I just...like being with you, like the things you talk about, your looks, the way you do things... Want me to continue or do you get the point?", Hamada smiled lightly at the shorter teen. Izumi blushed madly and couldn't look at the other teen, "I think I got it, you're still an idiot", "I know that, brat", Hamada smirked slightly at the shorter teen and brought his face closer. The switch hitter pushed the taller one's face away from him, "Don't call me that" "brat?" "Yes!". Hamada let out a small laugh and patted the shorter on the head, "You have a right to call me with names, so then I do have a right for it also". "Tch, You're annoying me", Izumi told the older one. "Don't I always?" "You're completely changing the subject now!", Izumi snapped at the taller.

Hamada stayed quiet for a while, 'I can't understand what do you want...Or us, what we both want, since we jump from topic to another and then back like it would be somehow normal...' Hamada cleared his throat, "what do you want to know then? I said I like you, I don't have a specific reason for that, I like you being you, no one doesn't make me feel as comfortable to be around with as you do" Hamada looked at the other teen, "You have a good status because of baseball, I'm an injured goof. People might like me as a person yeah, but I can't say I have status with girls to be proud of. People do watch after you also Izumi, I know that.", Hamada rubbed the back of his head and turned away from the shorter teen for a while. 'The worst part is that they ask me what he likes and stuff, since they know we have been friends for a long time..'

Izumi kind of knew he had to answer Hamada somehow, he just couldn't run away anymore. ''Hamada you know that I don't hate you right?'' Izumi said with fully red cheeks. '' umm... I... I really... ehhhhhh... '' Sudden hiccupping noises came from the smaller boy. Hamada looked behind him since the younger and somehow more fragile boy had stopped moving. Izumi was actually crying. He had tried to conceal his feelings but this was too much. He just couldn't let the few sweet words come out of his mouth which frustrated him so much. He wanted to just say them out loud but maybe his pride or some unsteadiness inside him just couldn't bring the words out loud. '' Hamada... I'm... sor-..'' And then Izumi's sentence was interrupted.

Izumi only heard a quiet '' Don't cry'' and then Hamada pecked Izumi's lips quickly. He actually kissed Izumi out of the blue. Izumi's tears stopped falling. And the younger boy was left there all confused. '' Ah, good, the tears stopped'', Hamada laughed nervously with slightly red cheeks. '' Mmm...'' Izumi answered and touched his lips. '' Izumi! see you tomorrow! I have to get going now...'' Hamada had taken a few running steps from the crossing. Izumi's face was completely red he was left dumbfounded in the middle of the road. '' Kiss & run?'' he asked himself.

On that evening neither of the teens wrote a single message to each other. Hamada was almost literally hitting his head against a wall, why, oh why, did he do that, Izumi probably was so mad at him by now and because of that didn't send any messages to him. But what if Izumi had felt the same butterflies in his stomach and burning feeling on his lips, when they shared the short kiss. 'But he thinks of me as a good friend, nothing more, I know it! Why didn't I for once think before I act!? Aaaah, this sucks, I don't even know what he thinks of two guys being together, if he's straight as an arrow I made a fool of myself back there once again... ' Hamada wanted to speak with Izumi but at the same time he was thinking should he just skip school tomorrow and send a message to the three that he's sick so they shouldn't even come over.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always remember to give us feedback, we truly appreciate it! **

**see you in the next one :)**

**-Rara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! It's Rara uploading again :) amazing stuff happening in this chapter as well. We really enjoy writing this story and it's important for us to know if you like it as well, so please sen us reviews or private messages if you have something to ask or to tell us about the story. Remember still that this is our first roleplay ever to become a fanfiction ;**

**-Rara**

* * *

_''__You and us together_

_Together in this room_

_You will not remember_

_This passing moment soon'' '_

_Akeboshi - _**the audience**

Hamada spent his night rolling around, but in the end got some sleep because he was tired as well. In the morning Hamada woke up to the sun shining to his eyes. '...Sun?!', Hamada snapped his eyes open. The room was fully lightened and the tall teen found his phone under his pillow in a fuss. "Nononononono! Not good, not good at all!", Hamada jumped off from his bed and while running downstairs he was able to pull some clothing on him, soon after he had already dashed out from the door running towards the school. '8.46, I might make it to the second lesson!... Of course just when my family takes off for a weekend I oversleep'.

Hamada made it to the class 15 minutes late, he knocked at the door and apologised the teacher for being late while the whole class would stare at him. The blonde went to his place which was in the back of the classroom, because of his tallness in the front rows he would block everyones sight to the chalkboard. Tajima's place was in front of him on the right and the short teen was already writing a note for him, 'Why are you late?'. 'Overslept, nothing more', Hamada wrote a note for the shorter one and passed it to him. Tajima read the note and after that made an 'aww that sucks' expression while he made an eye contact with Hamada, who would only shrug.

"Ahhh it hurts, my stomach", Hamada whined loudly when his stomach started to shout for food. The tall one was with the other three watching them to eat at the lunch break, when he had nothing. He wasn't going to beg for food from any of them, Tajima wouldn't even share his, Mihashi would be too kind and gave his whole lunch to the taller teen and Izumi definitely was out of question. "Three hours to go Hamada, you can do it if you want to!", the shortest teen said while eating. "... Watching you three eat makes it worse..." His stomach made a sound again. " ...I think I will go outside", the blonde got up and just when he was about to leave the room Mihashi shouted for him, "C-Catch!", and the pitcher threw an apple for the tall teen. "Thanks Mihashi", Hamada said and went outside to sit on the ground against a wall. '42 minutes before the next lesson begins...'

Izumi was actually not surprised when he saw that Hamada hadn't shown up to school this morning. He actually had thought the same. Izumi still came to school because he actually wasn't mad at Hamada, just confused and embarrassed. When Hamada showed up Izumi couldn't look at him because he knew his cheeks would have turned instantly red. He didn't dislike the kiss, actually Hamada's lips felt quite nice. ' oh shit what am I thinking about' Izumi thought when he remembered the hot lips quickly pecking him. Izumi actually wanted to do it again, much longer, even that he wasn't sure did he had that kind of feelings towards the blonde.

Izumi felt bad for Hamada who showed to school without any lunch or money to buy anything. Again he had made something extra for him and couldn't finish it all. He knew Hamada didn't like to be alone for too long. He left his less than half way done bento to Hamada's desk and wrote a note. 'You lazy pig, have some food waste. *oink*' and Izumi got to his sleeping position and decided to take a nap just like the other duo.

Hamada had sat a good 10 minutes at the ground. 'Maybe they have finished by now, I could go take a nap with them', the blonde stood up and went to the classroom to find the three teens inhale deeply. He noticed the box on his desk and a smile rose to his face as he gazed at the sleeping freckle faced teen. He took the box and decided to eat it at the hall, so he wouldn't wake up the three. On his way out he softly ran his hand through Izumi's short brown hair.

'Maybe I should let Izumi to choose what we're gonna do from now on, since I have made my part quite clear... It's up to him to decide' Hamada thought while eating the switch hitters' leftovers. Hamada stayed at the hall for a while and didn't feel sleepy anymore, so he decided to check on couple of his friends, which were on other classes.

Hamada woke up the trio before the next lesson started. The rest of the day went by and everyone went for their activities. Hamada noticed the bento box in his bag which wasn't his own. 'Oh right I have to give this back to Izumi and thank him.', Hamada blushed to the thought, like he would be able to say something like that to Izumi... 'I know!', Hamada took out a little paper piece, wrote 'Thank you Izumi, I truly appreciated it!' He put it inside the box and left the box tho Izumi's locker.

Hanai had talked with Momoe to end the practice a bit earlier that day. Izumi was a bit thrilled to go but also something frightened about that night. Good thing Hanai and Tajima would be there so it wouldn't be the two youngsters alone. '' Izumi! did you get something to eat for us?'' Tajima asked eagerly. '' No... It would have been a pain to bring school that much stuff...'' '' It's unfairrrrrr, Hamada got a good taste of your lovely cooking right? Why can't I have! BOOHOO'' Tajima was actually really annoying and noisy. '' Hmmmm... agh... Maybe I can make something at Hamada's place...'' '' YOU COULD? THAT'S ALRIGHT ISN'T IT HAMADA?!'' Tajima was literally shouting. '' Ummmm... I guess it is okay... We actually might have something in the refrigerator'' Hamada said calmly to Tajima.

"Awesome! Remember to make it double for me!", Tajima jumped around the other freckled teen. "Tajima take a breath, would you?", Hanai told the shortest and rolled his eyes. "Hanai I'm starving here, don't you see!?", the short one answered and went to jump around Hanai while talking to him, leaving Izumi alone.

The four of them reached Hamadas' household and as soon as they got inside Tajima dashed through the house, "Your place is much smaller than ours!" "Well I don't have as many siblings as you do...", Tajima dashed upstairs to check on Hamadas' room, "HOW OFTEN DO YOU CLEAN UP HERE? IT'S WAY TOO TIDY TO BE YOURS". The three looked at each other and just agreed on letting the tiny one to look around and they went to take out the banners and paints.

"So since Tajima was about to starve to death, we should prepare something to eat, Izumi will you take care of that?", Hamada gazed at the shorter teen. "Seems like I will". "Good, uhh I will go and start up with the painting with these two and then check on you, if you need help", Hamada said and went to the living room with the other two. "Alright, as you can see I've made the outlines already, so it's mostly filling up these parts here", Hamada pointes at the spots. "There are also 2 empty smaller ones, which we can use, but I didn't have time to think the outlines for them. These 3 are the most important ones anyway" Hanai nodded, Tajima was already choosing his banner he would start with and Hanai would help him.

Hamada went to the kitchen where Izumi had already found some ingredients. "Uh should I wash some vegetables or ...?" '' Do you have an apron? I mean, I usually wear one when I cook.'' Hamada looked Izumi at bit confused. '' Ah, emm, I.. I guess we have one.'' Hamada looked to the kitchen cabinet and saw this pink apron with frills. '' It's just that it looks like this.'' Hamada said with a bit embarrassed voice. '' Ah it's okay, we have quite similar one at home. Besides it's my moms so.'' Izumi started unbuttoning his white shirt and Hamada just looked at him with confused face. '' Izumi, what are you doing? '' Hamada asked a bit cautiously feeling his cheeks starting to get red. '' Ah, um this is the only shirt I have with me and I don't like to get it dirty...'' Izumi realized now the situation he was in. He was actually shirtless in front of the boy recently confessed to him and night before kissing him. Izumi blushed. '' You don't have to stare me like that Hamada, I-Idiot...'' Izumi turned around and quickly put on the pink apron.

Hamada was literally captivated by the looks of Izumi. He looked so cute in that apron. And because of baseball his build wasn't bad either. He wasn't buff, but he had muscle. Slender long arms and legs, small shoulders viable hip bones peeking from the edge of the apron. Izumi couldn't look at Hamada at all but he knew he was looking. ' he must think I'm weird... ugh this is so bad...' Izumi's face was getting redder and redder. '' Hamada... you still want to help me or should you go back to upstairs?'' '' Ah yeah, what can I help you with?'' '' Ummm you could make a salad or something, it's easy just cut these and put them into a bowl...'' Izumi gave Hamada bunch of different kind of veggies and continued preparing curry.

''Ouch!'' Hamada hissed quite near to Izumi with a tiny voice. He had cut himself with the kitchen knife. His pinky was bleeding a little. '' Hamada... How did you even manage to do that...'' Izumi took Hamada's hand observed the cut and sighed. '' Idiot...'' Izumi muttered and put the pinky into his mouth to stop the bleeding, at least his mom always did that to him when he had cut himself.

"What are you- ", Hamada didn't have time to finish his sentence before Izumi had already put the pinky to his mouth. His face went completely red and he tried to hide it with his free hand, shivers went down his spine when he felt the wet tongue touching the tip of his finger. 'This is not good, not good at all, why would he do this without any hesitation', Hamada couldn't look at the shorter teen, but managed to peek at him from the corner of his eye. 'HE SEEMS SO CALM, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE'. Hamada took deep breaths and got the blush on his face to calm down a little, but his cheeks were still red, "Izumi, I- I think the bleeding...I should go and get a plaster to it...". Izumi let go of the hand blushing also, "Maybe you should, I don't want blood in our meal.", "Be right back...", the blonde said and went to the bathroom.

'That was... Way too close...', Hamada thought and leaned against the bathroom wall sliding down against it to sitting position. He let out a deep sigh, 'I seriously wish he isn't doing that on purpose, since that almost took the best of me...And there is a small uncomfortable feeling in my pants, I would have been doomed if-' Hamada got up, found a plaster and went back to the kitchen to cut the veggies. Neither of them didn't speak, both just focused on what they were doing. Hamada finished his task after a while and still they hadn't spoke a word, "There is still something I could help you with?". "You could take out the plates or whatever you're used to eat from" , Izumi said without turning his gaze from what he was doing. Hamada did as told and stared at the shorter teen for a while, or practically his back, he just couldn't stay quiet anymore "You do understand I'm not fooling around with you Izumi?"

'' Ha? what do you mean?'' Izumi continued cooking like nothing had happened. '' Ummm... I mean... You know I like you right? all this you are doing is confusing me.'' Hamada said with a bit frustrated and sad toned to Izumi. The younger teen looked at the other shocked. He had no intention to be seductive or anything like that and now he felt bad for confusing the other. '' I'm sorry... This is the way I normally do stuff... I think... umm eh ...'' Hamada felt embarrassed. He had totally misunderstood Izumi's doings. He actually would have done those normally to anyone.

There was a long awkward silence. At least it felt like that and then Izumi opened his mouth. '' I know you're not fooling around.'' Izumi slightly blushed and continued stirring the curry. '' And neither am I'' '' What do you mean?'' Hamada asked doubtfully and murmured something to the end that Izumi couldn't hear. '' You are my best friend I would do anything for you, but lately being with you makes my heart face and I can't think straight. These normal things my mother would even do for me example suddenly doing them with you feel kind of embarrassing and uncomfortable and I don't like it. I feel like I'm kind of burning inside when I touch you.'' Izumi turned away from Hamada and breathed out quietly.'' Tell me what's wrong with me.''

"can't tell you for sure... But I can tell you that those feelings are pretty similar what I feel around you", Hamada pointed out and leaned against kitchen sink. "They are?", Izumi asked, but didn't turn to look at the taller. "Yep and I believe you can't either explain why you've suddenly started to feel that way..." The blonde said and Izumi hugged himself loosely. "I told myself I will let you decide, turn me down or choose the other option, but I'm not gonna push myself, It's up to you, don't worry I have time to wait for the answer, so just uhh take your time...", Hamada said and he thought their conversation would end there, but he surely was mistaken. "You seriously are one hopeless puppy. You're scared you broke me just with one kiss?", Izumi turned around to the taller teen and seemed suddenly pretty annoyed. Hamada completely froze, "I -I uhhh, as you said we have been friends for a long time and something like that would drove you away from me, so yes I'm kind of scared to be honest". Izumi shook his head and crossed his arms, he resembled an mother in some way in the pink apron and those kind of movements, but Hamada thought he only looked pretty cute.

* * *

**so here it was! Remember to tell us your thoughts and if there is something bothering you please tell that as well :)**

**more chapters coming soon :3**

**see ya on the next one 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all of you again, Cubey here, this time I managed to update, since my exchange year in USA started just a month ago I have been quite busy, but here I am now to update for you! So here we go chap 4:**

* * *

_"I walked the alley of the town where you were brought up  
_  
_I stepped on the slide that you played well  
_  
_And waited for setting sun"_

_Akeboshi_ - **Rusty Lance**

"Is the food ready yet?! Soon you have to call an ambulance to get me some food!", Tajima entered the kitchen, which caused both of the teens in the room to flinch. "Ambulance wouldn't bring you food... And yeah this should be ready by now", the short teen at the cooker said and turned the heat down. Tajima rushed to hug the other teen from behind and smell their meal over Izumi's shoulder by bringing himself to his tip toes "IT. SMELLS. SO. GOOD" "Let go of me Tajima. now.", The taller teen said and squirmed himself free.

"We finished one of the banners, so there is only two of them left", Hanai told the oldest teen, when the four of them had sat by the table. "Ahh thank you so much you two, after we're finished we will also come and help with painting", Hamada smiled widely. "I didn't know you were this good as a cook Izumi", Hanai said and gazed at the teen sitting on his right who was only moving the food around his plate in his thoughts. "Izumi?". "ah yes thanks Hanai, but it's not that good really, I have made better, but my ingredients were kind of limited this time". Tajima joined the conversation also, "I think this is heavenly, if that's even a word, but I like it! Or love it even!".

The four of them finished and went upstairs. "It looks great! So we have only two more to go", Hamada moved the ready banner aside to make more space for the other two. Hanai and Tajima took the other banner to work with leaving the other one to Izumi and Hamada. At one point Hamada was reaching for paint with his brush, without looking at the direction the paint was in. He wasn't paying attention where he was moving his arm, but soon noticed he had reached something, which definitely wasn't paint. He turned to see and saw Izumi and a red line on his cheek.

First Izumi didn't even notice what had happened. But when Tajima started laughing and Hanai and Hamada looked at him with a shocked face Izumi kind of figured it out. ''Hamada... What is this?'' Izumi's voice was calm but Hamada could hear the anger in it. '' It is paint...'' Hamada said with a shaky voice. '' Why is it on my face?'' The smaller continued. ''Because of my clumsyness...'' ''You know what happens to bad behaving dogs right?'' ''They get punished''. Hamada said with scared and shaky voice. Tajima still continued laughing and Hanai was still frozen. Izumi smirked and got a big amount of paint to his brush and painted with the red paint all over Hamada's face. Tajima did also make cat whiskers to Hanai's still frozen face.

The paint battle continued for a while. All of them were covered in paint and the situation had gone a bit out of hand. ''Hamada... I'm so sorry for all the mess'', Hanai said panicking when the situation had calmed down a bit. Hamada was out of breath wrestling with Izumi and Tajima. '' haaa... It's.. Ok..''. ''Hey you dog, maybe we should get a bath ready or something? We are all covered in paint.'' Izumi said with his typical sarcastic voice. ''Good thing the banners are clean though'', Hanai said calmly. '' Yeah , good thing I only aimed for the face!'', Tajima giggled and then Hanai slapped him gently to the back of the head. ''You are an idiot Tajima, be even a bit sorry for the mess..'' ''Nah, It's okay, we are the one's to clean it anyway'' Izumi said wiped some of the paint from his face with the back of his hand.

"Yeah and this should all go off with water from other materials than fabrics, which in the other hand do need a proper wash, but we can wash the clothes also here, so it's alright, besides it was pretty fun don't you think?", the three smiled and nodded. "You get the bath ready, I will take the laundry that's the least I would do", Hanai said and stood up first. "And you're going to help me with that", he pulled Tajima up also who was about to complain but kept quiet when Hanai created a death glare at him. "Tch, fine". Hamada went to his room to change clothing, so he would give Hanai and Tajima the ones which were dirty. He came back and handed the clothes to Hanai.

"Tajima stop it!", Izumi yelled when the shortest teen was pulling the freckled one's trousers down to his ankles. "But those are in paint also, why would you keep them on?", Tajima asked, but still kept on pulling the trousers, Izumi tried to kick the other teen off from him. "Because I don't want to sit here almost naked!". "Come on, we're all guys here and even if you were naked we wouldn't mind since we see you in shower almost every day!". Tajima won the battle and got the trousers off Izumi leaving the freckled one only wearing his boxers and socks. "Happy now?", the switch hitter pouted at the shortest. "Definitely, since I won- ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch", Tajima's sentence was interrupted when Hanai took a hold of his hair and pulled him to the laundry room with him.

Hamada stood quietly looking at the direction the two youngsters had gone. "I will go make the bath ready", he said and went to the bathroom. Izumi didn't feel comfortable at all, he was practically naked in Hamadas living room. The short teen hugged his knees, he couldn't wait for the time when the clothes would be clean and dry again. Tajima was seriously clueless idiot and also stubborn one. Hamada came back to the room behind Izumi, "You get yourself sick like that". Izumi didn't react at all, the situation was already pretty embarrassing for him. "Here, brat", Hamada threw a pair of shorts, which were too small for the tall teen these days and a t-shirt on top of Izumi's head.

Hamada watched Izumi getting dressed and felt how his cheeks were getting a bit pink. The situation reminded him of the scene from some romantic movie where in the morning after sex the heroine was wearing the male actors shirt in the morning. Hamada felt like the clothes Izumi wore were like a flag that this belonged to him now. Even when the clothes were a bit small to Hamada they looked surprisingly big when Izumi wore them. '' Idiot, Don't look at me like that...m-makes me feel nervous..'' Izumi said with tiny voice not making eye contact to Hamada but in his profile Hamada could see the other teens completely red cheeks. '' T-thank you Hamada...'' Izumi stuttered.

Hamada felt like he would attack the other boy at any minute. He needed to get out of the situation because he still wasn't sure about Izumi's feelings, Izumi sure didn't seem to hate him but he just wanted to be sure before he might totally get him to hate the taller teen. '' I... I'll go check the bath ok?'' Hamada made an excuse and ran to the bathroom. Izumi this time actually felt quite sad when Hamada didn't even look at him. Izumi actually felt quite ignored and he didn't like it so he followed the other teen to the bathroom.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter was really short, but the next one will be longer one, **  
**I promise that (;  
****Ps. Don't hesitate to leave comments or questions!**  
**-Cubey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello our little stars! It's Rara uploading this chapther this time! Hope you guys have enjoyed this and we truly love the Reviews you have been sending us! Things are finaly getting a bit more Mature here so you have been warned If you don't like boyxboy sexy times stop reading honey things are getting more kinky ;)**

* * *

_''when the tears fall down and hit the ground_  
_when the dream dries out in front of you_  
_is when it comes''_

_Akeboshi - __**green eyes**_

"You're running away from me, aren't you?" Izumi entered the bathroom and crossed his arms leaning against the doorframe. Hamada flinched, he had no idea the shorter had followed him, "Running away? Me? From you? pffft- Don't think too much about yourself midget". Hamada turned the water off and turned to face Izumi. Izumi raised a brow and smirked, "You just don't want to admit it, you almost got a boner only by looking at me without a shirt". Hamada blushed slightly but kept his cool, "Isn't it normal for a young guy who sees the one he admires without clothing". "Oh so you actually admit that happened". "You know you're only making fun of me at the moment, you can leave if you don't have better things to do", Hamada said and sat to the edge of the bathtub pouting.

"Only teasing you a little, no need to be that heartbroke about it", Izumi said walking towards the older teen, kicking the door shut after him. "It's no fair, since you know what I feel about you, but I don't know about you, since you still haven't even rejected me clearly enough", Hamada sighed. "Let's try something", Izumi said and Hamada looked up to the freckled teen who had walked to him. "Wh-", Hamada tried to ask, but the connected lips cut him out. The two teens stayed like that for a while before it hit Hamada. 'This feels so good... WAIT, IZUMI KISSED -', Hamada fell backwards to the bathtub and hit his head lightly to the wall. "ah... that hurt", the blonde rubbed the back of his head when he sat up in the water.

"You alright?", Izumi asked with a worrying expression. "yes, positive, I might survive with a bruise". "Good, because we had something going on here", Izumi smiled and got into the tub also, sat on Hamada's lap and kissed the tall teen again. Hamada kissed the shorter teen back, his head was blurring, Izumi had started this so he let himself to get lost with the feeling, without thinking of what was actually happening. Hamada placed his hand on Izumi's hips during their kiss, which were covered with wet clothes clinging to his frame, the blonde carefully lifted Izumi's shirt and let his fingertips to wander around the shorter teens left side.

Izumi felt Hamada's warm hands on his sides moving up and down. Izumi let a small moan out and was surprised about the voice he had just made. Hamada parted from the kiss and just looked at Izumi's exhilarated expression, his fully red cheeks and fuzzy eyes. '' Izumi... You're hot...'' Hamada said out loud without actually thinking what he had just said. '' Don't stare... Continue, you idiot.'' Izumi whimpered and pulled the taller one to the kiss again. The kiss felt hot and Hamada first stripped Izumi's shit and then his own. Hamada wrapped his long and quite muscular arm around Izumi's torso.

The kisses were long and the temperature in the room was getting hotter and hotter. Izumi was letting out nasty noises and Hamada would have this evil looking smirk on his face every time he got that sound out. '' Don't laugh at me y-you monkey...'' Izumi gasped between the kisses. '' But you're too cute'' Hamada hissed and bit the smaller one's neck leaving a small mark there. This made Izumi moan louder. His voice echoed in the bathroom and they both froze for a while. Hamada smirked at Izumi whose face was getting redder and redder. '' Oh, Izumi-chan... What was that sound?'' Hamada teased the smaller teen in the other edge of the bathtub. '' You happen to like it a bit more rough my dear?'' Hamada continued with that evil smile of his which made Izumi splash some water to Hamada's face.

"Seems like you actually liked that", Hamada teased the younger more. "and what if I did", Izumi answered quickly and a smirk rose to the blonde ones face. "Then I'm honored to keep going, right?", the taller teen came closer and pressed their lips together. Hamada let his hands to move around Izumi's sides again and realised how Izumi was welcoming the other teens tongue to his mouth, so the taller used his chance to do so. Izumi let out even more of the sounds he did a while ago and Hamada was enjoying every one of those.

Hamadas hands moving around the smaller ones torso by accident touch Izumi's hardened nipples, which makes the other freckled teen to let out one of the loud noises and that makes the two teens to separate their lips. "Oh, so you like it here also, isn't that right Izumi-chan?", Hamada pinched Izumi's other nipple and the other teen let out a needing noise. "you're... An unbelieveable jerk", Izumi was panting hard and tried his best to give Hamada serious glare. "This jerk though seems to entertain you pretty well", the taller smirked. "And what are you doing, chatting with me, when you would be doing something else", Izumi smirked also and wrapped his arms loosely around Hamadas neck. The two youngsters locked up in a kiss again and Hamada pushed Izumi gently backwards so his back was against the rim of the tub.

During their kiss Hamada pinched the shorter teens nipples couple of times, which made the other let out the noises, which he tried to control. The water felt like boiling hot for the two teens, but the air in the room was as bad and damp. "I wish...you're not...as hard as I am...this is getting painful", Hamada said panting when the two of them separated from another kiss. "You know if you have a problem with it you could always ask",Izumi said with a blank expression he would pull with his red cheeks and watery eyes. "Would you help me with this then?", Hamada gave a small peck to Izumi's lips.

Izumi looked straight at Hamada's eyes and showed a small smile which made Hamada blush a bit. Izumi moved his still somehow cool fingers to the taller one's waist and slowly pulled down the shorts Hamada was wearing leaving the boxers still on. Izumi's hands stopped for a bit when he saw the older one's boxers all tight because of the large member inside. " .. I can see that yo..u're in pain.." Izumi said whispering. The younger teen moved his long slender fingers to the front of the boxers and poked it a bit. Hamada felt this sudden electricity all over his body let out a small gasp. Izumi smirked and laughed out loud a bit. " hey dog, what was that? Good dogs shouldn't bark at their owners" Izumi teased the taller teen in front of him and grabbed the big and hot member with his hand.

Izumi kept massaging the member with his hand and gave few kisses to Hamada's chest also playing with the other teen's nipples with his tongue. "Izumi..." Hamada gasped. " the undies are too tight they hurt..." Izumi smirked and licked his lips. " you want me to set you free?" Izumi teased and played with the rubber band on Hamada's way too tight boxers. " Izumi... I hate you..." Hamada squealed and then admitted he wanted to be set free.

Hamada's boxers were removed soon after and Izumi used his advantage to tease the taller teen by groping his member with little more force than he did before. They shared kisses, between those both of them panted hard and the freckled one made the older teen to let out gasps. Hamada moved his hands under the water towards Izumi's hardened dick, but his hands were pushed away in half way, "It's my turn with you, after that you might get your turn with me", Izumi told the older teen smirking and went back to where he was left off with Hamada's manhood.

"You know... All this... It's just... Unbelievable, like a dream..." The blonde managed to say aloud between the kisses and let out a small laughter, which turned into a yelp when Izumi squeezed his dick forcefully. "I may guarantee you're wide awake", Izumi smiled mischievously. "Yes. Of course. No doubt with it... Still, didn't expect any of this happen". "Worry about it later, focus in one thing at a time", Izumi told the older and pressed his lips to the other pair.

Izumi was captivated by the reactions of the older teen. He had never seen Hamada like that and things were getting too tight in Izumi's pants as well. Teasing Hamada was fun, Izumi actually enjoyed it, enjoyed it maybe a bit too much. The look on Hamada's flustered face, teary eyes and the nasty noises he let out made Izumi almost lose his mind. Izumi started rubbing his (not so) small friend against Hamada's thighs and let out few moans as well.

''I-zu...mi..'' Hamada gasped when he noticed what the smaller teen was doing. '' Sh-shut up...'' Izumi said stuttering while his cheeks were bright red. He hadn't noticed what he had just done and now was really embarrassed about it. ''Izumi... I think I'm going to...'' Hamada let out a loud sound and came to Izumi's hand. Izumi's first reaction was shocked and then a large smirk rose to his face. '' Idiot.''

Hamada took couple of deep breaths, "Haaaa... That's much better". "You came pretty fast, I expected you would last longer", Izumi teased. Hamada rolled his eyes and adjusted himself a little to a better sitting position below the shorter teen. "I just gave you a clean change of clothes and you thank me by jumping into a bathtub, don't even think to start to tease me about what happened a moment ago, runt". "What if I do", Izumi smirked. "Try me", Hamada smiled and kissed the shorter teen.

Finally Hamada was permitted to touch the other teen, or was he. "I think I didn't give you the permission to touch me yet", Izumi broke the kiss and stared at the older teen. "Come on Izumii, you're in pain as well, let me help you". "Beg. That's what dogs do". "...Wait you seriousl-" "yes". Hamada sighed, "Fine. Please Izumi, let me return the favor". Izumi tied his hands around the blonde's neck and kissed the other. Hamada took that as a yes and when he gently poked Izumi's member through his pants and the other didn't complain Hamada kept going by testing the shorter through his shorts.

Izumi let out some nasty noises which made the taller teen smile widely. Hamada sneaked his hands into Izumi's pants pulling them down at the same. "shouldn't you be at your limit also Izumi-chan", Hamada smirked when grouping the younger teen. Izumi bit his lip to keep the noises down, tears flowing down his cheeks. Soon Hamada could feel Izumi coming also and right after the shorter teen took some distance between the two. They both stayed quiet for a while until Hamada broke it, "I kind of don't know what to say... It's up to you..."

Izumi was embarrassed. He didn't know what to say but he knew he had to say something. He wanted to run away but he just couldn't move at all. Izumi felt his back against the rim of the tub and realized he couldn't back off anymore. Izumi was avoiding Hamada's stare and hugged his slim legs. '' I don't know what to say...'' Izumi pressed his face to his knees and hugged his legs more tighter. Hamada moved his hand to Izumi's shoulder which made Izumi jump a bit. Hamada's face frowned and he moved his hand now to the back of his head and looked down with a sad expression. Seeing this Izumi felt like his heart would break, but he knew he broke Hamada's.

The silence was still between the two of them until the taller one broke it again. Hamada stood up turned his back at Izumi and said with an awkward smile on his face. '' Maybe we should give the bath to Hanai and Tajima as well, we've been here quite long..'' Hamada said avoiding Izumi's shocked stare. '' Y-yeah...'' Izumi said while still sitting in the tub hugging his knees and saw the tall and muscular body moving towards the dressing room. Hamada close the door behind him and when the door closed Izumi got up but suddenly felt dizzy lost his balance and fell to the tub hitting his head to the faucet making a loud noise. Izumi felt his consciousness fading and saw the panicking Hamada running to him from the dressing room shouting the smaller teen's name. 'idiot, it hurts...'

_''and the strange green eyes eats away at my soul_  
_slowly it makes me realize_  
_I didn't mean to make you cry''_

* * *

**So here it was! Hope you enjoyed and please remember to give us feedback! Let's see together what comes next :) I love you :***

**-Rara**


End file.
